The Fire Whip of Konoha
by haelmoore08
Summary: Niala is the sister of Itachi and Sasuke. No one knows it but her, and Kakashi. She has been with Orochimaru for a year and theres a twist; she's only 4 years old and is a complete genius and she can change her looks. She has also copied several justsu's within a one year lifetime. Can she control her emotions and her temper or will she falter and join the Akatsuki or go back there


**Niala's quick note for the reader.**

To be honest with myself I don't usually like to do these types of things, but I guess I better before something else happens in this world.

 **Chapter 1**

"Naruto! Get down from there!" One of the citizens called out. "Master, who is that boy up there on those rock faces?" I asked looking up at Orochimaru, disguised as a local citizen, "That is a Jinchurikii. He has the nine tailed beast sealed inside of him." He informed me. I nodded; as he went on to explain to me about the boy. I was one as well. A Jinchurikii that is, but it wasn't that that Lord Orochimaru took me in for. He took me in because, I wanted revenge for the person that murdered my whole family and clan and he could give me the power that I needed to succeed. I was three when he found me, bloodied and clothes torn to shreds. **/** "Why are you like that? You look as if you fought off some kind of wild animal." He said to me, almost as if he was trying to joke. It didn't work. I had just watched my whole clan get murdered and I just got finished killing my best friend and his mother. Then on top of that I was out here training with this new jutsu I picked up. "If you were trying to make a joke, it didn't work. Now leave me a lone. I'm training." I replied with a dead pan look on my face. "That is no way to talk to Lord Orochimaru!" a white haired man hollered, clearly taking up for his master. "Listen, four eyes, I don't care, but just know this: I will care if you or _him_ can beat me. To date no one has." "Go ahead, Kabuto. Show her what you've _got_." The older man said, and his little _puppy_ just smiled. He took a step forward and disappeared and I took a step back and stabbed him in the gut. "You lose." I said smiling. I then yanked my katana out of him and wiped it clean on his own shirt and started to walk off. "Hmm. Kabuto, she got you good and didn't even use any type of jutsu. What is your name little girl?" Orochimaru asked. "Niala. And that is all you need to know." **/** it has been a year since that day and I've loosened up around him a bit. Shown him a kinder side to me, but not to Kabuto. I don't like him. "Master, am I going to end up going to school here?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Yes. Or the Anbu will start searching for me. And I am not finished here. Okay?" I nodded. Within that year I had picked up on other justsu's and honed my Sharingan to the third wheel without Orochimaru knowing. It was Kabuto who took me to the Hokage's office with the story that I had been found just outside the gates of Konoha walking around aimlessly and lost. I rolled my eyes in my head and thought _you're overselling it, four eyes._ "Well, how old are you?" the Hokage asked and I replied, innocently, "six years old. But I know about justsu and I can create shadow clones." I added on the last part with an added hope to my voice. Like I was hoping that he would let me stay and go to school here. "Well, it is a day away from the academy's final exams." One of the other ninja spoke up, I ignored him. "Kabuto, I want you to keep an eye on her until tomorrow. I want to make sure she is able to pass her exams. As for you young lady, you will be attending the academy today. It's not too late." He handed me a piece of paper with the name Iruka on it. I couldn't quite make out the last name do to the Hokage's handwriting. Kabuto took me to the academy and before he let me go, he gave me a warning, "You better not screw this up. If you do, I'll kill you." I gave him a dead pan expression and replied, "Try me." He just glared at me, "I thought so, four eyes." he went to go slap me when another teacher cleared her throat and he hugged me and said, "good luck and try to make some friends." I walked into the classroom just as the teacher was in the middle of getting onto the boy that's called Naruto and another boy with brown hair that he was calling Shikamaru. He was getting onto them for sleeping in class. "This is such a drag." The Shikamaru boy moaned, "And who is this?" the teacher asked. "My name is Niala Kurosaki." I smiled. I looked around the room and the one face that stood out was Sasuke's and he was staring directly at me. _Shit. He knows who I am. He might tell them my real name._ I thought, but surprisingly he never said a word. "Well, Niala take a seat." I walked to the seat beside Naruto. Well, it was the only empty seat. "Umm…Niala are you sure you want to sit there?" The teacher asked. I nodded and replied, "Yes…" I trailed off and the teacher said, "Iruka." "Yes, Iruka-sensei." Naruto glared at me the whole time. "Where are you from?" he asked at the end of the class and I looked at him and replied, "Well, I'm certainly not from here." "Hey, you don't have to be rude to him. Sure, none of us like him, but still. Be nice." I hear a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Yea! Go Sasuke-kun!" the girl with pink hair hollered. _This just got very annoying._ I thought to myself. I sighed and walked out the door. And leaned against the wall outside the classroom. "Is it just me, or does she seem a bit like Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself. "You idiot! Niala is a girl and Sasuke is a boy!" I then hear a loud thud, she must have hit him. "Whatever you two. I'm leaving." Sasuke said. "O-oh, Sasuke can I come with you?" the pink haired girl asked, "No." he replied with zero emotion in his voice. "Hey, Sakura do you wanna go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked. I heard another loud thud and hear the girl holler, "No! You ass why would I go get ramen with you?" I heard footsteps coming my way and I turned away and started to walk away. I was halfway down the hall when I hear "Hael!" I froze and turned around and asked, "You talking to me?" Sasuke nodded. "My name is not Hael. It's Niala. You've got the wrong person." I turned back around and walked away. _That was too close._ I thought. I went to the apartment that Lord Orochimaru had set up for me. Well, he had Kabuto get the Hokage to set it up for me. I opened up the fridge and saw nothing. Of course there wouldn't be anything because Kabuto would rather me starve than to be around. _"Of course he would rather see you die."_ I hear the ten tails inside of me say. _I wonder why. Is it because I keep calling him Four Eyes? "Most likely. But remember do not get too close to these other ones. I also don't like that_ Naruto _boy. He seems like trouble. Plus, he has the Kyubii inside of him. Nine Tails. A part of my power."_ I mentally pushed ten tails to the back of my mind. I then hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I hollered, "Its Anbu black ops. Open up." I rolled my eyes and opened the door only to see Lord Orochimaru disguised as an Anbu ranked ninja. "My Lord, you will have to do better than that. That is too conspicuous." He nodded and asked if he could come in. I let him in and he opened up the fridge and said, "There is nothing here. I thought I told Kabuto to put some food in here." He sounded a bit angry. _At least he cares for me._ I thought to myself, _"Watch it girl. He's like a snake, and that means he could turn on you at any point in time." Or I could turn on him._ "Is it arguing with you again?" I hear Lord Orochimaru ask me bringing me out of my thoughts and I nodded. "Well I have a gift for you." I looked at him furrowing my brows. He's never given me a gift before. "What's the occasion, my Lord?" I asked and he replied, "No occasion. Just thought you would like a gift for going into the academy." He then extended his neck and opened his mouth and he bit my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and he let go and just laughed. "I am no longer in need of your services. Niala." And he left me there to die. _"Now what about you turning on him,_ Child _."_ I felt like I was dying. I laid there all night in pain and trying to control what he had given me. It was a curse mark. By the next morning I was running ten minutes late for school. "Ah, Niala. Glad you could join us. What's wrong?" Iruka-sensei asked and I looked at him and said, "I was up last night studying. And I apologize for being late." I had to lie; I couldn't let him know the truth. I no longer felt Orochimaru around Konoha, and from what I know about him that is a good thing. "Well, go take your seat." I walked with my head down and went to sit by Naruto. As soon as I got to my desk I put my head down and dozed off to sleep. "Niala. Wake up." I hear Naruto say, "He's called your name. You have to go take the test" I lifted my head up and nodded at him. I went to the designated room for the tests. "Please state your name." One of the examiners said, "My name is Niala Kurosaki." "You will be taking the graduation test. From student to a Genin rank ninja. You have to create at least three shadow clones of your self. Do you understand what we are asking of you?" I nodded, "You may begin." I put my two fingers on each hand together and made a cross like symbol in the middle of my chest and chin. "Poof!" and three dopplegangers looking like me in the same exact position appeared. "Very well. Here you go." And Iruka sensei handed me a Leaf Village headband. "Thank you, sensei." I grabbed the headband and went back to the classroom. I went back to my seat and put my head down again. "Naruto Uzumaki!" I hear, and I whispered, "Good luck, Kyubii." "Huh?" he said, turning around looking at me. But my eyes were closed so, they wouldn't give me away. I woke up to hearing everyone outside laughing and hollering and there parents telling them congratulations on graduating and passing the graduation test. I got up and walked outside to see Naruto over at the swing all a lone. I walked up to him and said, "Hey their Kyubii. Did you pass?" He shook his head no and then looked at me and asked, "Why are you calling me 'Kyubii'?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You remind me of how a fox acts. Cunning, playful, cute, and annoying. So, my nickname for you is 'Kyubii'. Deal with it." He smiled at this. "Ha! I got a smile." I looked around and said, "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later Kyubii." "Okay. Bye Niala." Naruto said. I smiled and walked away. When I got back to my apartment I noticed someone had been here while I was gone. I looked all around the place and saw that nothing was missing. I then saw a note on the fridge that said, _I put some food in the fridge. It's only fruits and vegetables and a piece of ham._ Orochimaru had signed it. "That ass." I said aloud. I walked out of my apartment and locked it. I went down to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "Hey their Niala. What would you like for tonight?" I looked at Ichiraku and said, "Just some Miso Pork Ramen with Naruto fish cake swirls on the side, please." He nodded and began to fix some for me. I looked over to see Naruto eating the same thing I just ordered. "Hey Kyubii." He looked over at me and said, "Hey Niala." He sounded kind of glum. "Don't worry, Kyubii, there's always next time." I said, and I patted him on the back. He just smiled and went back to eating his ramen. "Here you are. Miso Pork Ramen." I smiled and gave him my thanks and began to eat. "Hey! That's the same thing I'm eating." He exclaimed and, with a mouthful of ramen, nodded my head. "Hello their Kakashi." I hear Ichiraku say, and I look over to see a silver haired man to my left. "What can I get ya?" Ichiraku asked. "The usual." The man known as Kakashi replied. Ichiraku went to cook something. I looked down at my bowl of ramen realizing that it was almost empty. I finished it off and paid Ichiraku for the ramen. But before I left he asked, "Where is the man that you were with last time?" I looked at him and said, "He left me here by myself with but a few dollars to my name and not very much food in the fridge." "Oh, that's too bad." He then reached under his counter and pulled out a few coupons and handed them to me. "Oh no. I can't accept these." "Go on take them. I'm giving them to you. They're for you until you can get on your feet with a steady job." He said, pointing at my headband that I had around my neck. I took them and told him thank you and I left. I ran to the gates and jumped over them and went out to the woods without letting anyone see. I started to train there. I focused my chakra to my feet and started to run up trees. I was at the top of one when I got an idea to put my special jutsu to use. Konoha had a Yellow Flash; well they will soon have a Fire Whip. I extended the flames by using my chakra at the end of my fingertips. I was using puppet master mixed with my kekkei genkei; mastery of the elements. I had set up an area to practice this outside of the gates of Konoha in an open field. I went there and started to use my Fire Whip and ended up setting the whole field a blaze. "Crap." I then started to control the water around me and put the fire out. "Sensei!" I hear on the other side of the woods. I ran over there, well ran up in the trees. "You stay away from my sensei or I'll kill you." I hear Naruto say. I sat there in the tree watching the entire battle unfold. At the end of the battle I saw Iruka give Naruto his headband. He had passed his graduation test by saving his sensei's life. I saw out the corner of my eye the man named Kakashi standing there not doing a thing. I turned around and went back to my apartment.

 **Chapter 2**

"Lord Hokage." I said knocking on the door, "Come in!" I opened the door and walked into his office. "Hokage, sir, from what I know there can be only four people on a team. The higher ranking ninja, a Jonin or a chunin, and then three lower ranking ninja's; genin. My question is where are you going to put me?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I thought about putting you on Team 7. With Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. How does that sound to you?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't mind, sir." He smiled and I left. I walked to where Team 7 was designated to meet up. "Hello. I am your teacher and since I know nothing of you tell me about yourselves." I see the man that introduce himself as the teacher had gray hair like Kakashi. Everyone but Sasuke introduced themselves. "Why don't you introduce your self, young lady that is standing behind me." He turned around and looked at me. "My name Niala Kurosaki. And that is all you need to know about me. Kakashi." I retorted, "Ah, it seems as though you know my name." I nodded and replied, "I met you at the ramen shop last night and then when Naruto was fighting that rogue ninja in the woods." He smiled and said, "You're very observant for a Genin. Let a lone a six year old." "I'm not six. I'm actually four years old. But for you lot, I want you to treat me as if I were your age." I retorted back at him. He scoffed and Sasuke piped up, "I had a sister that would be about your age. Actually you look like her, but she was _killed_ with the rest of my clan. So, I know you aren't her." I glared at him. "Well, then. I will see you all tomorrow for training." Kakashi said and then disappeared. Before he left he did tell us not to eat, said something about it being part of our training. I got there a little bit early where I can find a hiding place to sit and watch the others "train". I want to see what they're capable of. Not long after I had arrived Sasuke showed up and trailing right dead behind him was Sakura. I rolled my eyes and thought _why does she follow him everywhere like a lost puppy? "Because she is in love with him."_ Ten tails replied back to my question. I rolled my eyes and tried to push him to the back of my mind where I can concentrate. My thoughts were then interrupted by Naruto hollering out, "Hey, you guys! I've finally arrived!" I grew an anime vain along with Sakura, but she got to him before me. I sighed silently thinking her for that. "Where's Niala?" Naruto asked after he recovered from her hit. Sasuke looked in my general direction and I immediately thought _Shit! He's found out where I am._ But then he shakes his head and I see that his eyes go past where I am at and I look behind me to see Kakashi coming through the woods. I quickly moved to another tree making sure that that the others don't notice me. I then see Kakashi stand behind them and say, "Sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." "Sensei! You lie!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. _At least they know when someone is lying. My question is why is he late?_ I sat there lost in my thoughts when I over hear Kakashi holler, "Niala you come out of that tree now." _Shit! How did he notice me? I moved before he got here. Before he even noticed me!_ I jumped out of the tree and walk over to them with my hands in my pockets with a bored look on my face. _"She walks like Sasuke."_ I hear Kakashi think. Oh, yea I can read thoughts. "I do not walk like Sasuke. I walk like me." I looked at him dead in the eyes. "I never said that." "But you thought it." I pointed out. "Wow! You can read minds?" Naruto asked sounding amazed. I just rolled my eyes and I looked over at the boy and said, "Yes. And you're thinking of Miso Pork Ramen, becoming Hokage, and wondering how I am doing this." His mouth dropped to the ground and Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke stood there with a dead pan look on his face, but I felt that he was amused. I smirked at how I just blew these poor genin's, minds. "All right, now back to our training." Kakashi said, and he then went on to explain the rules for this little game. At least that's what I called it. I went to the tree behind Kakashi and Sasuke and Sakura scattered while Naruto stayed where he was. It took him a minute but he came up with something. He went after Kakashi and well, I'm not going into exact detail but Kakashi won that fight. Sasuke threw some kunai's and shuriken Kakashi's way and then Sasuke took off. I heard two separate feet after that. One set dead after the attack and the next a moment later. _Silly girl. She's going to get herself killed by doing that. "You have a point Niala." Thank you, Ten Tails._ I thought. I was soon interrupted by a scream. _He must have gotten her with Gen jutsu._ I thought. Kakashi then showed himself and said aloud, "I think I must have gotten her badly." I humphed and he looked at me and said, "I see you're still in the tree." I nodded and said, "Yep, sure am. How are the others coming along?" he shrugged his shoulders and said, "They're worse than my other students. Well, two of them really." "So, you have hope for Sasuke?" I asked and he nodded and then said, "As for you as well." I raised an eye brow and asked, "What do you mean?" he looked at me dead in the eyes, "I saw you the other night with the fire whip and I see how you can control your chakra. I'm wondering who taught you." I gave him a look and said, "That is for me to know only. All I can tell you is that the person that trained me left me with a little parting gift and it hurt like hell. I never want to go back." He looked at me with and expression that seemed almost like he knew who I was talking about. I tried to enter his mind, but he had blocked it from me. _"He's pretty smart and catches on quickly." Indeed he does, Ten Tails._ Then I see two large shuriken's coming our way and I went to another tree just before it hit the tree I was in. Causing it to be cut down. The fight between Sasuke and Kakashi was on. I'm going into details with this fight either. Sasuke almost got a bell and I could hear Kakashi's thoughts in my head again, " _He almost got one."_ I hear him think. Sasuke almost won that fight, but he failed. "Hey, Kakashi! Naruto is trying to steal the lunches." I hollered. He took off and I followed. Minutes later he had Naruto tied up to a pole and gave Sasuke, Sakura, and I our lunches. He told us not to give Naruto any food and if we did then we would be sent back to the academy. He then left us sitting there. "It's all right you don't have to worry about me. I can do this, believe it!" he said and I grew an anime vain and said, "Will you shut up with that, Kyubii?" he looked at me and smiled and said, "But it's what I say." He paused and sighed and continued, "But for you, I will." He stomach then growled and he laughed nervously. "Ugh." I said, and threw my food at him. He began eating my lunch that was on his face and thanking me in the process. Sasuke and Sakura both gave him their lunches. While they did that I began to focus on changing my appearance to make myself seem older. I quit when I saw the sky darken and out of no where Kakashi appeared and said, "You…." He paused and then said, "Passed." "Huh?" Naruto tilted his head and Sakura popped up and said, "B-but Sensei, you said." He cut her off by explaining by how this was a test on whether or not we would disobey him or obey his orders and just be mindless zombies and follow every order were given. I went back to changing my appearance. "What are you doing?" I hear Sakura ask and I said, "I'm trying to make myself look like a regular eleven year old, but making sure I don't do too much so as though the others won't notice." She said, "Ah." I could tell she didn't understand a word I was saying and I told her, "You'll understand when you meet Lady Tsunade." Kakashi looked at me and said, "You know Lady Tsunade?" I nodded and said, "Jiraiya and Orochimaru too." My shoulder then started to hurt at the mention of Orochimaru's name. I ignored it and sighed, "It's not like you three will understand." I stood up and then Kakashi said, "You haven't faced me yet. Plus, I want to know how well you fight." The pain died away and I smiled crookedly and said, "You really want to go up against me?" he nodded and said, "Prepare yourself." And I took off up into a tree and hid my chakra from him. I then reached out to him through telepathy and I could hear his thoughts. _Where did she go? Is she there? Nope, not there. Man, she's good at masking her chakra._ He then turned my way and I heard _There!_ I then moved before he got to me. "You're fast. I'll give you that much." He said aloud. "Whoa. She puts all us to shame." I hear Naruto say aloud. I moved around to keep him on false trails until he appeared in front of me. "You really are good. I'd hate to see you after years of training." I smiled and said, "I'm not finished yet. You did say come at you with the means to kill. Right, Sensei?" and on that note I began to make signs for my fire blade. "Fire Style: Fire Blade!" I hollered and went at him. He moved quickly out of the way and asked, "Where did you learn that?" I smiled and said, "I came up with it on my own." He then started to make hand signs for Chidori and I smiled and mimicked him using my Sharingan.

 **Chapter 3**

I had been out there practicing for days on in when I hear someone step up behind me, "Sensei?" I asked while turning around. I turned fully around and saw a guy with long blonde hair, and a strip of hair that covered his left eye and he was wearing an all black robe with red clouds on it. "You're not my sensei." I said plainly. "No, it seems that I am not." He replied in a lazy like tone, "I'm just here looking for someone who looks like this." And he held up a picture that looked like me… well, a younger version of me. "What do you want with her?" I asked defensively. He looked at me kind of skeptically, "It is said that she can change how she looks by looking older than what she is. Hey, Sasori my man!" he hollered looking behind him. "And Tobi." He added that last part like he was doomed. "This is her, Deidara." The one he called Tobi said. "That's the girl from the picture. I'm sure of it." I furrowed my brows and then took off heading towards the gates. I didn't want a fight. I felt something on my shoulder and I looked over and saw a little white spider. I immediately brushed it off just in time as it exploded. "Art is in explosion!" I hear Deidara holler. I stopped and took off into a tree and hid my chakra. "Where did she go?" I then used my sharingan to find where they were. Two were to the left of me, but where was the third. " _Behind you child."_ Ten tails said in my head. I moved just as chakra strings were shot at me. "You're a skilled little one." I turned around to see the one person I did know; Itachi. "You." I glared at my older brother. "Let's see how much power you have gained." He paused and then looked at the others, "Sasori, Deidara, Tobi this fight is now between Hael and me." _"He had to say your real name huh?" shut up you half wit._ "I don't go by that name. My name is Niala Kurosaki. Get use to it." I then went from my regular sharingan into my Mangeykyo Sharingan. "Itachi Uchiha." I hear my sensei, Kakashi, say behind me. Itachi got rid of his sharingan eyes and said, "You stay out of this. This is between me and her." "No, Itachi. She is my pupil as is your brother. And I will protect them both. Now leave Konohagakure. Or else." And Kakashi revealed his own sharingan. Itachi and the others left. "I leave you a lone for a few days and you attract the Akatsuki." He laughed a little and shook his head smiling. "We have a mission to do. Let's go." I smiled a little, but to be honest I was scared. My older brother just came and visited me. If he knows I'm here then he may come after Sasuke. "What's troubling you?" Kakashi asked me and I said, "Nothing. I'm just wondering what the mission is going to be about." He nodded, but I knew that he I was troubled. "Were escorting a bridge builder back home. His name is Tazuna." I nodded. When we got to the gates Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were there as well as Tazuna. "You're late Sensei. As are you Niala." I rolled my eyes and told them this, "Don't call me Niala on this mission. My new name is Sora. Is that understood?" They nodded and Sasuke looked at me and asked, "What about your last name?" I took a deep breath and sighed, "It remains Kurosaki. And if we run into other Ninja's along the way don't expect me to join in on the fight. Especially you, Kyubii." "Who's Kyubii?" Sakura asked, "I am. It's a nickname that she gave me. I don't know what it means though." "It means Fox Demon or Kitsune." Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison. "Are we going to stand here and have an English lesson or are you going to escort me back home?" asked the bridge builder impatiently. I glared at him and said, "If you keep up with that attitude then I'll kill you myself." "Sora." Kakashi said in an almost angry tone. I sighed and we got going. Not an hour into our walk I noticed a puddle and I immediately thought _were about to get ambushed. "Great observation skills little girl." Shut up._ Not five minutes later we were ambushed. I jumped up into the tree as the battle insued. One of them got the bright idea to come at me thinking I was the weak one. I disappeared out of the tree and stabbed him in the back with my katana. My katana went all the way through the other ninja and killed him instantly. "Hey. You aren't scared are you?" Sasuke and I asked Naruto tauntingly. Naruto then took a kunai and stabbed his hand vowing that he won't freeze up again. Kakashi then began to question Tazuna about why he asked for him to be escorted under the rank of a C, and not an A or an S. Tazuna told him that he didn't have enough money and he also told Kakashi who was after him. " _I have a feeling that this Gato is going to higher a mercenary. Or worse, Zabuza._ " I then tried to make a connection with him and replied, " _You have a point sensei. I don't fancy going up against him again._ " " _Sora, is that you?_ " " _Yep. If we come across Zabuza he may call me Hael. Please, don't be surprised by this." "Why would I be surprised when Itachi and Sasuke called you that earlier. I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything."_ I shook my head no. I couldn't tell him all about my past just yet. "Haha. Kakashi, we meet at last." I hear Zabuza say, "Oh, shit." I say under my breath. "I see you have some brats with you." He pauses and looks directly at me. "You. Last time I saw you, you were with Orochimaru." I glared at him and a second later I got a searing pain in my shoulder. I ignored it. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sora stay with the bridge builder. I'll take care of Zabuza." I watched Kakashi as he battled Zabuza. He ended up getting trapped in a water sphere like jutsu. Naruto tried to go after Zabuza, "Kyubii, no!" As I hollered those words I was too late. Zabuza struck him down causing his headband to come off his head. "Oh, so she does have a heart." I glared at Zabuza and said, "I know I told you all I wasn't going to get involved but I'm gonna have to contradict that." I revealed my sharingan and did the hand signs for my version of chidori. But not with lighting, but with fire. "Fire Blade!" I hollered. And charged at him. I ended up missing him. "I see you still have those eyes. But did you honestly think that I would fall for that again?" I hadn't noticed Naruto and Sasuke coming up with a plan to attack Zabuza. They ended up distracting him long enough for Kakashi to escape. I had to leave right then because my mark started to act up and come undone. I went up into a tree far from the battle and sat there while the pain died away. " _Let me out. I can take him." No, you're not getting out. "_ _ **LET ME OUT NOW!**_ _ **CHILD!**_ _" No!_ I managed to push ten tails back and get back control of my mark. When I got back I saw a masked figure up in the tree about to take Zabuza out. I appeared a ways away from Naruto and the others and said under my breath , "Haku. What are you doing here?" he looked at me but didn't say a thing, instead he threw sinbons at Zabuza catching Naruto's and the others attention. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Naruto hollered. Kakashi and Haku got into a small conversation about Zabuza's body. "Let's go you guys." He said and I looked at him skeptically. " _You and I both know that Anbu disposes of the body right then and there._ " " _I know. I know._ " Kakashi got lost in his thoughts as we escorted Tazuna the rest of the way home and half way carried Kakashi; as did I get lost in my own thoughts. As soon as we got there, Sakura bandage Kakashi's legs up and Tazuna's daughter gave him a set of crutches to help support him up. He had us gathered outside in the woods where there was lots of trees around. "All right, you're going to learn how to control your chakra." "But Sensei we already know about that." Naruto interrupted "Yes, you do know bout it, but not how to control it." He then proceeded to teach the three how to control their chakra by there feet. He even demonstrated what he was talking about. Sakura went first and she made it at least twenty feet before coming back to the ground. "Wow, Sakura you're pretty good." Naruto said in astonishment. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was pleased with how well she had done on her first try. "Sakura you will guard Tazuna. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sora you three will try to make it to the top of the tree. Sora, can we go back to calling you Niala?" I nodded my head and said, "If it makes it easier for you. And I already know how to control my chakra and make it to the top." He nodded and told me that I was going to stay and train like the others. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sasuke made it ten feet before back flipping back to the ground, Naruto on the other hand made it only a few feet before falling on his back. I sighed and said, "Imbeciles." I then ran up the tree controlling my chakra and made it to the top. "Niala, how did you do that? Could you teach me?" Naruto asked silently when I dropped out of the tree. I sighed and explained it to him. "Good luck, Kyubii." I had to be honest with myself I kind of started to like the poor Jinchurikii. Back when those two mist ninja's ambushed us and he stabbed himself I read his mind and saw his past. It was almost like mine. He tried what I had told him and he made it farther than Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Looks like I'm gonna win!" I looked over at Sasuke and said, "You're using too much chakra in your feet. Causing you to go backwards." He nodded and this time Naruto and Sasuke were in a race to see who could get farther than the other. "I'm gonna go eat. What about you two?" I asked. They both followed me back to Tazuna's house for supper. Even at dinner them two were in competition with each other. "Any one want some more?" Tazuna's daughter asked and they both raised their bowls and said, "Me!" they glared at each other and then threw everything back up. "You idiots!" Sakura hollered. I didn't blame her for getting mad I was about to do the same. Naruto went back outside to train some more, while the others decided to call it quits. I decided to work on my kekkei genkei. I went outside to a small clearing and began with chakra strings and started to practice with them before using fire. I got tired of setting things a blaze. After awhile I started to use fire with it. "Come on Niala, you can do this." I said encouragingly to myself. "Do what?" Naruto asked, I turned around and gasped almost setting him on fire, "Don't do that!" I said punching him playfully. I then felt this weird sensation in my stomach. Like something flittering around inside. He smiled a bit and said, "See you're not all bad, and mean like you portray yourself to be." I sighed and said, "Step back please. I have to perfect my kekkei genkei in order to… never mind. It's nothing important; I just need to perfect it." He nodded and surprisingly he didn't say anything. "Hey, can you help me out with this?" he asked and I said, "Sure. I can demonstrate it for you." He smiled widely and we went to work training. By the next morning Naruto was passed out and I was up in a tree sleeping when I heard footsteps coming our way. I woke up and stood up in the tree with my guard up. I saw a boy, well to be fairly honest he looked like a girl, walking towards Naruto. I had a kunai ready to strike if he tried to hurt Naruto. Instead he shook Naruto awake and they began to have a conversation so, I went back to the others to get some breakfast. I had finally mastered my kekkei genkei last night when Naruto fell asleep. When I got back to Tazuna's house everyone was awake. "Where were you last night?" Tazuna asked, "Training. Same as Naruto. Last I saw he passed out last night." I lied; I didn't want to let them know about the newly made friend Naruto made. "Is he alive at least?" Sasuke asked, and I nodded my head. He sighed in relief, as did Sakura. I began to eat my breakfast and wait for Naruto to return. He didn't and when Sasuke left he was no where to be found. They both came back later on that night looking tired and worn out. "Look what the cat dragged in." Tazuna said. I rolled my eyes and stood up and said, "I'm going to bed." I went to bed early that night. I woke up about the same time Naruto did and we both said, "They left us!" we got dressed quickly and left. Naruto ended up staying behind to help Inari, the kid, out. I went ahead to catch up with the others. When I got there Sasuke was already up against Haku, Sakura was guarding Tazuna, and Kakashi was up against Zabuza. "I see you have the other brat here too." Zabuza said talking about me. Kakashi retorted by talking about Naruto and him being a knuckle headed ninja and so on. I sat there on the railing of the bridge waiting for Naruto to show up. He did, but instead of using the element of surprise he just full-blown and out blowed his cover. "Idiot!" Sakura hollered. I could see her knees and legs trembling. _She's scared._ I thought to myself. I then got this tingling feeling in my spine. I only get that way when I feel the presence of another kekkei genkei. I looked over and saw Haku using his Ice Mirrors, "No! Sasuke get out of there!" I hollered. "Please, get out of there. I lost Itachi, mother and father; I don't need to lose you too!" I hollered again. I had revealed my secret. He looked at me with wide eyes, and Zabuza piped up and said, "Brother and Sister. How interesting." I glared at him and averted my attention back to the fight between Sasuke and Haku and saw that Naruto was in there as well. "Kyubii, no." I whispered. As the fight went on I saw Sasuke drop to the ground hard and I saw Naruto hovering over his body. I knew that Sasuke was dead. I cried for the first time since the night Itachi slaughtered the clan and I began to unleash ten tail's power. " **Haku! I'm going to kill you!"** I hollered. Naruto and I both said the last part in unison without even realizing it. _"Becareful child. The seal that is keeping the Kyubii inside the boy has weakened and he may turn on you."_ Ten tails warned me. I ignored him and attacked Haku. I got him out of the mirrors and punched him sending him towards Naruto. Naruto then punched him and sent him flying out of the mirrors and caused his mask to crack and break. Naruto regained control when he saw who it was. I stayed in my state ready in case he attacked. Instead the opposite happened, that is until Kakashi pulled out Chidori and began to attack Zabuza. Haku jumped in front of Zabuza and took the blow. By the end of Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight, Zabuza was no longer able to use both arms and Gato showed up along with his thugs. The others defeated Gato and his thugs on the bridge. I stayed away to calm down before I did something that I would regret. "Niala, are you okay?" I looked up to see Naruto in front of me and I nodded and said, "Yea, I'm fine Kyubii." We headed back to Konoha to report what had happened to the Hokage. When we got back to the village Kakashi told us to go and relax and that he'll go tell the Hokage what happened. "Sasuke-kun do you want to go get something to eat?" Sakura asked and Naruto popped up saying, "Hey, I'd like to go get something to eat with you." She glared and walked away. Then out of no where these little kids came running to Naruto and the way they looked at him was like they idolized him. I went up into a tree to hide my presence for the time being. That is until two ninja's from the sand came up and started to pick on them. I stood up straight in my tree and then I decided to use my puppet master jutsu and pulled the male ninja's puppet from his back with ease. "Hey! Who are you?" the blonde chick asked while I sat there examining the puppet, "It's not a very good puppet. Too many flaws." I said aloud. "What do you know about puppets?" the male asked, "More than you. That's for damn sure." I said. I jumped out of the tree and said, "You must be Kankuro and Temari. Where's Gaara?" I asked. "How do you know our names?" Temari asked. "Easy I ran into you three some time back. The name's Niala. You should remember. I beat your ass at Puppet Mastery." I said, looking at Kankuro. "What are you two doing here?" I hear Sasuke ask; "Do you brats not know what's going on in your own village. Were here for the Chunin exams." I glared at Sasuke and threw a pebble in his direction missing him and hitting Gaara. "She noticed him." I hear Kankuro say in scared voice. "Temari, Kankuro do not forget why we are here." The other two then started to quake in there own shoes at the sound of his voice. Gaara then dropped out of the tree and looked at Sasuke and I said, "What is your name?" Naruto spoke up and said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Gaara then said, "Not you him and her." He pointed at Sasuke and I. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I stood up straight and said, "My name is Niala Kurosaki." "I want to fight you two." I laughed and said, "You've already fought me before." He nodded and said, "Yes, but you have gotten stronger." I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Fine. What ever." And I walked away. Naruto stared at me and I turned back around and said, "What's the matter Kyubii? Fox got your tongue?" I turned around and walked away. I went to Ichiraku's for some ramen. "Hey, old man did you hear about the chunin exams?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Yea. I also saw some strange looking ninja around town today as well." I nodded and paid for my ramen and said, "Thanks old man." I smiled and left. I went to my apartment and grabbed my training gear and headed for the woods. I ended up getting a message from Kakashi to meet him at the bridge close to one of the closed off forest areas. When I got there I saw that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were already there. "Hey Kyubii." I said waving to him. He smiled and waved as well. Kakashi showed up not a minute later and explained to us what was going on. He told us about the chunin exams and told us that we all had to make our own decision on this. "I will know your answer when you show up at the academy by the end of this week." I nodded and walked away. I had training to do. I went to my usual training spot and began with the same warm up; low amounts of chakra then chakra strings and work my way all the way up to using my kekkei genkei. In the middle of training I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I then put up my guard and went into a tree and then moved from that tree to another to make sure that who ever it was didn't track me or find me. The thing that made the bushes rustle was a ninja from the Grass. I attacked the ninja with my shuriken at first then sent out kunai's at it. The ninja dodged them all. "Damn it." I whispered. I moved into another tree and then I began to charge my chakra and activated my sharingan and began to attack him. "Uchiha?" the ninja exclaimed and I replied, "Looks like Konoha has two Uchiha's instead of one." The ninja then retreated. "Coward!" I hollered.

 **Chapter 4**

"You were right, sir." Iruka said, "They are ready." "I told you so." Kakashi said looking at Iruka. "I must say that fourth member of yours Kakashi is quite the surprise for all of us." Iruka said. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked skeptically, "She has the Sharingan." Kakashi looked down quickly and back up, "I already knew that. I just didn't want word to get out. Plus, she made me promise not to tell anyone." The Hokage nodded in understanding and said, "We will keep her secret until she is ready to tell us." Kakashi nodded his head in thanks.

"HA!" I hollered when I made contact with the tree that I was hitting. It ended up breaking all the way across the middle. "Whoa Wolf girl, what did that tree ever do to you?" I looked behind me and saw Kiba. "What do you want? I'm training. The chunin exams are tomorrow." "I know. So how is your training going?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and told him that it was going well and then I walked away. The rest of that day I walked all round town and I eventually went to the Uchiha residence. I sat where Itachi and I shared the same room. I sat there and cried. "What are you crying for, little sister?" I looked behind me and saw Itachi. I ran at him with my kunai in hand and attacked him. "Stop! I'm not here to harm you or anyone else. I came here to warn you." He said while he had me in a headlock. He let me go and explained why he came here to warn me. "It's Orochimaru. He's back in Konoha and he wants Sasuke." I looked at him and said, "You know I'll protect him at all cost." Itachi smiled and said, "I thought you might say that. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me out into the woods to the clearing where I train. "This is where I train." I silently say to myself. We dropped down from the trees and he looked at me and said, "The chunin exams are tomorrow, and Orochimaru will be there as well. You need to train." He then looked over to the other side of the field and called out, "Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi! Come out and meet my little sister." And out came a red head, blonde haired guy whose bangs covered up one side of his eyes, a blue looking guy with a huge sword, and a masked guy. "I know three of them." I said, Itachi looked at me and asked, "How?" "They came looking for me not too long ago. Just before I went on mission on escorting Tazuna back to the land of the Waves and my team and I had to fight off Zabuza." "Zabuza, eh?" I hear Kisame ask and I nodded, "Yea. What about him?" he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just knew him that's all." I nodded and looked at Itachi and said, "All right, where do I start?" he smiled and pointed at Sasori, "With him." "Oh, shit." I said. "Hey, watch the language. You're only four years old." I stuck my tongue out and said, "All right where do we start?" Sasori showed me how to make a puppet within an hour, but with it looking perfect and little to no flaws at all. Kisame taught me how to use my katana better than what I had been, Deidara taught me how to make clay become bombs by using chakra, Tobi taught me how use my Mangeykyo Sharingan without over doing it. And Itachi taught me how to fight off an opponent that uses Taijutsu. The sharingan's "foe". They all taught me something useful though, something that I will never forget: No matter how much suffering you've been through, how evil you maybe you will always have someone close to you. Itachi has Kisame as a partner for what he does, as does Sasori have Deidara and Tobi. When I got back to my apartment I took myself a shower and got dressed for today's exams. I put on a black shirt, black pants, and my combat boots. I then put my hair up into a ponytail and took my headband and put it around my neck. I took my ninja tools and the pouch that they're in on my right side where it belongs. I walked out my door and went to the restaurant next to Ichiraku's and got some Dangos. I made it a habit to eat something sweet before anything big. When I was finished I went to wait for my team on the steps to the academy. I was lost in my own thoughts when I see a team from here walk up. One was clearly an Hyuga, another was wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, and the only female was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit and her hair was put up into twin buns. "What the hell?" I exclaimed looking at the one in green. "You are obviously gifted by the power of youth!" he exclaimed, "Yea, yea, whatever. Just leave me alone. You, you're a Hyuga." "Yea, what's it to you?" He asked, "What's your name?" I asked, "Neji. This is Tenten and that is..." "My name is Rock Lee." I rolled my eyes and said, "I look forward to fighting you sometime. Neji." Neji nodded and his team walked away. An hour later my team shows up. "Let's go inside." I said and they followed me inside. A little bit later Lee shows up and tries to challenge Sasuke, and Naruto tries to go up against him and gets his ass kicked. Sasuke and Lee then got into their fight, Sasuke used his sharingan and Lee was about to unleash some sort of secret Taijutsu of his. Out of no where this guy in the same outfit showed up on a turtle. After that fight my team and I head to where were suppose to be for our first exam. I looked up at the sign and poked Sasuke in the side and said, "Look. It's Genjutsu." He looked and agreed with me. "Listen we know this isn't the real room that everyone is suppose to be in." he paused and looked at Sakura and said, "Didn't you notice it Sakura?" Sakura, clearly confused, replied, "Yes I did." I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go you guys. These guys are clearly busy trying to frighten the others." I grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hand and dragged them along with Sakura tailing in behind us. When we got to the real door Kakashi was standing there and got into this long speech at how he was proud of us on making our own decision and so on and so forth. When we walked into the actual room I made sure to look around and check for any escape routes. I found that there were at least three windows to the right and three to my left. I continued to look around when I spotted the same three Sand ninja's from earlier this week, and out the corner of my eye I spotted Kabuto. I brought out a kunai and strung a chakra string through it and threw it at Kabuto wrapping my chakra around his neck and causing my kunai to cut his shoulder. "Niala! Stop it! You'll cause us to be disqualified." I hear Sakura tell me. I looked at her and said, "He's tried to kill me before. I am only repaying the favor." She backed up and I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Kankuro standing there. "Nice puppet mastery there." I let go of Kabuto and said, "Yea, what's it to you?" he shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's just that you used it like a pro. Who taught you?" I smiled and replied, "Sasori, and Lady Chiyo." He took a step back and said, "That's a lie." I shook my head and said, "Lady Chiyo taught me how to use Puppet Mastery and Sasori taught me how to make a puppet." I paused and continued, "Better than yours." I then pulled out a puppet that I had made last night out of my pocket. It quickly expanded into a full sized puppet and I said, "See." He began to look and evaluate it as if it were his own puppet. "No weapons." He stated and I smiled and said, "It has weapons but they're activated by my chakra only." "All in all it's a rather good puppet." I scoffed. "You stupid little girl. You could have killed me." I hear Kabuto finally say. I turned and smiled amusingly and said, "Well of course. I mean after all the rules of today is: An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." He glared at me and went back to giving information to Sasuke and the others. Then out of no where when Kabuto was telling the others about the Sound ninja's and one of them came up and attacked Kabuto. "Hey! You assholes, he's mine to kill. Not yours!" I hollered. The female looked at me and smirked and said, "You could have killed him earlier when you had the chance." I looked at her and moved to get into her face and said, "Would you like to find out what I can do?" I then activated my sharingan and she gasped and said, "Uchiha." I punched her in the face and said, "Yea bitch. I am and don't forget it. The Uchiha are feared by all." Sasuke glared at me and said, "We'll talk later." Kabuto's glasses ended up breaking and he doubled over in pain. But that was all for show. The proctor showed up and started warning the Sound ninja's and began to put them back in their place. He then explained to us that this part of the exam was a written test and that we had and hour to answer all the questions and towards the end he would give us the tenth question. Naruto flipped out a little bit that it was a written test. I however, put my head down and waited till he was finished with his lecture. "Seat number 92!" That was my number and I lifted my head up and said, "What the hell do you want? I was waiting for you to finish." The proctor looked at me and said, "You need to learn some respect, seeing that you're from _here_. I was going to tell you that if you didn't at least act like you're paying attention then I would have to disqualify you and your team." I rolled my eyes and said, "You have my full attention now, _sir_." "All right smart ass." He then went on to tell us that if we got caught cheating then not only would we, the person that got caught, but also our team would be disqualified. He then handed out the test and told us to begin. I activated my sharingan and found one of the phonies in with the mix and I started to copy his answers. I actually finished before the guy that I was copying had started to put random answers instead of the real ones that he was originally putting. I answered the rest on my own, which was from number 6 to number 9. I put my head down and waited for everyone to get finished. "Number 92! You've been caught! Now, take your teammates along with yourself and leave." I hear one of the ninjas say and I, slowly lifted my head up and chuckled and said, "You lying ass bastard. I wasn't caught cheating. I had my head down waiting for the tenth question." "Get your team and leave." The guy said threateningly, "Or what. What the hell are you going to do?" I threatened back. He then disappeared and reappeared in my face and stared me in the eyes. I activated my sharingan and I also made it to where it slitted down like fox eyes. "You didn't catch me do shit. I was finished before everyone else. If you don't believe me then look over my answers and you'll see that my answers are correct." The proctor came over and asks, "What's going on?" "This here female ninja was caught cheating. And now she won't leave." I looked at the proctor and said, "That is a lie sir. I wasn't caught because I was done before he even saw me lift a finger. I did cheat from number's 1 to 5, but from 6 to 9 I answered on my own." I then pointed at the ninja that I had cheated on and said, "He is the one I had cheated off from. You can compare my answers to his and you'll see that one through five is the same. After that no one in this room has the same answers to. I can promise you that." He looked at my paper and looked at the other ninja's paper and said, "She did cheat, but it's like she said, after number five the answers, being correct might I add, are hers and hers alone." He paused and said; "Her and her team may stay." I nodded a thank you to the proctor and sat back down. I could hear an audible sigh from Sakura and Sasuke, but I don't think that Naruto noticed. I think he was too busy concentrating on flipping out. When the proctor called time on the test he gave us our final question. It was up to us to decide on whether or not we wanted to stay or leave. If we wish to leave all we had to do was our hand. Naruto raised his hand. "Oh no, Kyubii." I said silently to myself _The kid is going to give up after the first test? "Shut up ten tails. He can't give up." Is that desperation I hear? –Chuckles- "I said shut up Ten Tails!"_ I then threw a kunai at her and all she did was chuckle. "I'm not going to give up! Don't underestimate me, because I am Naruto Uzumaki! I don't quit, I don't run, and I don't go back on my word! That is my nindo. My ninja way! Yea! Believe it!" I smiled and said, "That's my Kyubii." When we walked out I looked at my teammates and said, "Well, let's go to our next test." I lead the way to where our next test was to be held. The proctor was giving instructions and trying to be very intimidating to everyone, but me. I was close enough to smell her, yes I know that's creepy but its part of a contract I made with three wolves, and she smelled like Orochimaru. A faint smell, but still his. She threw a kunai at Naruto cutting his left cheek, and catching my attention to where it landed. I noticed a grass ninja picked up the kunai, but instead of, literally, handing it to her she handed it back to her by her tongue. "Thank you kind ninja from the Grass." The proctor said, "You're very welcome." The ninja replied. _That tongue. "I'm thinking the same thing." I guess that big brother wasn't lying after all. "I guess not."_ She continued to tell us that we have five days to get to the building in the center of forest with a Heaven and an Earth scroll. "And you can not open the scrolls at all. Now just sign these wavers and once you have that done one of your teammates can go and pick up a scroll. Each team will receive either a Heaven or an Earth. Now let's get to it!" I went up into a tree and looked over the waver. "Hey, Wolf Girl whatcha doing?" I looked down to see Kiba and Akamaru standing below the branch I was sitting in "Filling out this waver so I can pass the chunin exams and then move on to become Jonin and then work my way up into the Anbu. And maybe, just maybe if I'm lucky enough I can go kick my previous master's ass and give him the payback that he deserves. Now if you don't mind I'm plotting his funeral as we speak." Kiba threw his hands up and said, "Don't let me stop you." "Wait!" I hollered and Kiba turned around, "Why do you keep calling me 'Wolf Girl'?" he smiled and said, "Because you smell like a wolf. Plus, I never see you with anyone except when you have to be with someone. So, basically you're like a lone wolf." I rolled my eyes and said, "Thanks for the explanation." He nodded and walked away, "What was that all about?" I looked down and saw Sasuke standing there. "I don't know, but I think he likes me." Sasuke chuckled a bit and said, "You think. I can see it on his face. He does like you." I rolled my eyes and said, "Here take this to the proctor while you're at it. And go pick up the scroll." Sasuke grabbed my signed waver and went to go find Naruto and Sakura to pick up their wavers as well. He took them and went to go grab a scroll. We met up at gate 14 and waited for them to open up the gates. "Listen, were going to be in there for five days, we need to ration our food and becareful in there as well. We can't just air out our business in those woods. We need to come up with a plan." I stated. "You three need to listen to her. She has a point." The ninja at our gate said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my team waiting for the ninja to open up the gate and let us through. "Go!" and with that the gates opened and we took off in there wasting no time. We stopped about halfway through the day and rested for a bit. Naruto then popped up saying that he had to go use the bathroom. "Well go." I said and he went to a nearby bush and started to unzip his pants. "Not here you dumb ass!" Sakura hollered and then she hit him hard on his head. "Ow!" Naruto hollered and walked off. Not long after that he comes back, but he's different. His ninja tools pouch is on the left side and not the right. I looked over at Sasuke and he looked at me. We were thinking the same thing: that's not Naruto. I then went up to him and took my kunai and cut his cheek. "Ow, what was that for?" the fake Naruto hollered. "You're not our teammate." "Very good observation Niala. Also, the real Naruto is right handed. Your pouch is on the left." The guy then revealed himself as a ninja from the land of Waves and he wanted our scroll. Of course Sasuke and I fought him off until the ninja left. Not a moment later Naruto comes over and says, "Man, that felt better. But not being tied up." I rolled my eyes and said, "All right we have to come up with some kind of password." Sasuke nods and says, "I have one. It goes like this: When does a ninja strike? A ninja strikes when…" I tuned him out at that point. I had bigger problems to deal with like Orochimaru. I focused on my sharingan and I tried to find him again. I noticed he was disguised as a ninja from the Grass. Out of no where a really big wind starts to blow. Naruto was blown far away from us and Sasuke and Sakura were grouped together. I tied myself to the tree so I wouldn't get blown away. "Hey you guys! What was up with that?" another fake Naruto asked. "Wait! When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked. I listened and the fake Naruto got all of it right. "Sakura don't go any closer!" Sasuke hollers and Sakura looks back at him and says, "But he got it right." "It wasn't meant for him to get right, but to see if anyone would be eavesdropping." The fake Naruto then revealed herself to be that Grass ninja from earlier. "No! Sasuke, Sakura get out of there!" I hollered. But I was too late. He had already gotten to them by his genjutsu. It instantly paralyzes his victims by showing them how they die. I was, unfortunately, paralyzed as well. I still feared him even though I worked with him for almost a year. I sat there in the tree waiting for something to happen when all of a sudden I got a bright idea. I stabbed my hand and, I too vowed to never freeze up again. I finally know what Naruto went through when we faced those ninjas that were sent by Gato to kill Tazuna. Sasuke did the same thing and snapped Sakura, somewhat, out of it. I followed them to the nearest tree. "Sasuke are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Where were you?" I looked down and said, "I was too afraid to come out. I'm sorry." I felt horrible. "Well, we've got bigger things to worry about. Like that ninja." I nodded "I agree. I'll take care of Sakura." He nodded and I grabbed Sakura and took her a safe distance away from the fight where I could pull her out of the genjutsu. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on until I hear Sasuke say, "Here you can have it." I looked over and I see Sasuke about to give the other ninja our Earth scroll. I jumped up and was about to go retrieve the scroll from him when Naruto appears and punches Sasuke. They then get into an argument over the scroll and the ninja, now that I fully notice, is on a snake. "Oh no." I breathed. The snake then goes to attack Sasuke and Naruto jumps in front of the snake with two kunais drawn and stabbed them into the snake. "What's the matter? You aren't scared are you?" Naruto asks mockingly. I then join in on the fight after Naruto gets knocked out and Sasuke is still trying to gather his wits. "Oh, look at you. Playing the hero now are we? Oh, what's this? It seems that you have found your brother." He chuckled revealing his true form. I glared and unveiled my mangeykyo sharingan and began to use my other kekkei genkei at the same time. "It seems that you've picked up on some rather useful jutsu's without me knowing. Good thing I gave you that curse mark." He chuckled again. I then attacked him. In the middle of the fight I unveiled a part of ten tails chakra and used it to my advantage. I got thrown and ended up hitting the tree where Naruto was. "You're still weak." And with that he elongated his neck and bit Sasuke. "NO!" I screamed. He got to Sasuke and I had failed. Sasuke then screamed out in pain and passed out. I looked over at Sakura and I said, "You get Sasuke and I'll get Naruto. Okay?" she nodded and she grabbed Sasuke and I grabbed Naruto. I spotted some trees and I saw under them a somewhat decent cover for us tonight. "We'll stop there." I said pointing at what I had spotted. "I'll keep watch while you take care of Naruto and Sasuke." I looked at Sakura and said, "Hey, they'll be ok. I promise." She nodded and sat there taking care of Naruto and Sasuke all night. I on the other hand was putting up traps around the perimeter and Sakura laid a few of her own. We had both fallen asleep. I woke up before Sakura and went around checking my traps for any signs of disturbance. Nothing. I went back to our mini camp and checked up on Sakura, when I got there she was just waking up. "Morning sleeping beauty. How are they?" I asked. She looked at them both and gave me a pity look. I nodded and I went over to Naruto to see if he was ok. He was just knocked out, and then I went to check on Sasuke. He was still breathing but he was running a fever. "How bad was it last night?" I asked looking down, keeping my eyes on Sasuke. "It was pretty bad. It broke just a little after you dozed off. I noticed you used a lot of chakra when fighting that ninja. More that you usually use." I looked at her and said, "It's just that ninja was pretty powerful." At the end of that sentence we hear something rustling in the bushes. We both drew out a kunai and out came a squirrel and Sakura threw a kunai at it. I couldn't tell if it was out of reflex or to stop it from setting off the trap. Not a moment later the three Sound ninja from the first test appeared. "Sakura stay with Naruto and Sasuke. I'll handle these three." I said with an edge to my voice. "Oh, look if it isn't the little Uchiha girl from earlier." The same girl from the first exam said, "You know if it weren't for the fact that you could see the fresh pile of leaves on the ground we would have thought that you were jumpy." One of the guy's said. I looked back at Sakura and I could see that she was ashamed of what she had done. She was upset about herself with the mistake she made. I looked back at the Sound ninja and asked, "What do you want?" the other guy said, "We want Sasuke." I looked back at my brother and said, "You can't have him." And I got into my battle stance and started using Puppet Master jutsu and I began wrapping my chakra strings around their bodies waiting for the time to strike. The one with the weird thing on his arm came at me first. I moved just in time before the sound waves struck me. "She's fast." The same guy said. I smiled and tugged on my chakra strings and caused all of them to fall face first into the ground. I then said, "Welcome to standing up school." I paused and said, "And you all fail." "Oh, you think that's funny. Do ya now?" I replied saying, "Yea, that's fucking hilarious." They ended up getting out of my chakra strings by using their own technique. "We can get out of just about anything. That's what sound waves can do for you." I scowled and summoned Kyuki, Keiki, and Asumi to the battle. But before I could give them their orders Rock Lee shows up and tried to take them on. "No Lee. They're too strong for you." I warned him but he ignored me and ran right to them. They ended up beating Lee and they went after me. I sent my wolves after them while I tried to go into Sage mode for the first time. It didn't work; I heard one of my wolves' yelp. "You bastards! You'll pay for what you did to Asumi!" I hollered. I ended up letting ten tails chakra show and I ended up letting a part of ten tails free and you could visibly see the chakra surrounding me. "What I she?" one of them asked. The female got past me and started to go after Sasuke, but she had Sakura to deal with. The other two guy's both used their sound techniques on me and caused me to black out. When I came to Sasuke had defeated them and Sakura's hair was shorter and she and Ino were arguing. "Hey, she's awake. What happened?" Sakura asked. I looked at her said, "I don't know. One minute I was fighting those ninjas and then one of my wolves' got hurt and after that I don't remember." Sakura then explained to me what had happened and this was all I could say, "Oh no. The seal weakened a bit." Sakura tilted her head and I said, "I am a Jinchurikii. I have a tailed beast sealed inside me. And when the seal weakens that is what happens." I looked at the sun and said, "We have to get moving." Ino's team had left not long after I had woken up. Sasuke nodded in agreement to what I said, and so we set off heading towards the middle of the woods. About half way through the day we decided to rest and get some food into our system. Naruto tried to fish, but failed several times. Eventually Sasuke had to step in and go fishing, Sakura had gathered wood for our fire and I sat up on some rocks minding my own business. "Hey, Sasuke can help us light this fire?" Naruto asks Sasuke mockingly. I rolled my eyes and took one of my fingers and flicked it at the pile of wood. Naruto gasped and looked in my direction. "What?" I said and he starts to point at me and then at the fire clearly confused. I shrugged my shoulders and stared back off into space thinking about what I was going to do with the fact that Sasuke now has a curse mark. As much as I hate to say it, but ever since I've gotten my mark it's taken all of my will power not to go back to Orochimaru. And with that being said I know that Sasuke will go to him one day.

 **Chapter 5**

I was lost in my own world when I hear Kabuto walk up to the others. I glanced over and threw a shuriken at his feet. "Hey, whoa I'm not here to hurt anyone." He said throwing his hands up. I just glared and said, "Just drop them out of your pocket and show us what scrolls you have." He looked at me quizzically and I said, "I can see them in your pocket dim wit." I sighed and went up into a tree and sat there until Kabuto was about ready to leave. "Well, I have to catch up with my teammates. I can help you guys out and get you to the center." He smiled, forcefully. "What about you Niala? Are you coming with us?" I looked down and said, "No. Not with him around. I'll go ahead of you and meet you three at the building." They nodded and I left ahead of them. I didn't look back, I knew what Kabuto had up his sleeve and I wanted them to figure it out. About thirty minutes later they showed up looking tired. "What took you so long?" I aksed sarcastically and Naruto then went on to explain the story, I tuned him out of course and focused on the task at hand. "Hey, we have to go inside." I said. They then followed me inside. Sasuke and Sakura read what was on the wall and then Sasuke and Naruto both opened the scrolls at the same time and out popped Iruka sensei. He went on to congratulate them and so on and so forth. I tuned him out. This didn't involve me really. I only knew the teacher for two days and barely that amount. He then told us where to go and when we got there the other teams were there as well. All the teams' form Konoha was there along with the Sound, Sand, and many others. They then went on to explain that there will be a preliminary round to "weed out the weak ones" as they put it. They then started to draw the first two names for the first fight. "Sasuke Uchiha" I saw the board say and my heart sank. He wasn't going to last with that newly made curse mark. I saw Kakashi standing up on the sidelines and I walked over to him ignoring everyone else. I had to tell Kakashi about Sasuke. "Kakashi, he can't fight." He looked at me and asked, "Why not?" "Orochimaru gave him a _gift_." His face grew serious and sighed replying; "There is nothing I can do. He's already started fighting." He pointed out into the, somewhat, arena. "Shit." I said. "Whoa, mouth." I hear Kakashi say and I ignored him focusing on the fight. _He's using his sharingan. It's going to make the mark act up more. "He needs to be in more control of that mark." How can he. He's not like me. We maybe related, but as far fighting wise we are nothing alike. You have to know that Ten Tails. "I have a name other than_ _ **Ten Tails,**_ _child." Well, then what is it? "It's Kylii."_ I stopped my thoughts and then replied _Kylii? "Yea, what about it child." I have another name other than child. It's Hael. "That's not what they call you. If I am correct it's."_ I then lost contact with Kylii and focused my attention to the fight when I noticed that Sasuke's mark had started to appear. I noticed him wince in pain and as quickly as it happened he recovered and then used what he called Lion's Barrage. He had copied Lee's Taijutsu and used it to his advantage. "That's the brother that I remember and know." I said to myself smiling. Kakashi heard me and asked, "What was that all about?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I use to sneak away from Orochimaru and come see Sasuke and see how he was doing. When he got his Sharingan I followed him around like a lost puppy. Seeing how he was doing with it and if he needed any help honing it. I noticed he set up an area just like Itachi did in the woods behind the Uchiha residence. He put up targets everywhere. Even in the blind spots. I was impressed with his progress. But with this," I paused and shook my head and continued, "I am beyond impressed." I focused back to his fight and when it was over he collapsed to the ground. I jumped over the barrier and ran to him. "Kakashi! He needs your help, now!" Kakashi picked him up and told the medics that he'll take care of Sasuke and he left. I went back to where my team was and stood on the sideline waiting for my fight to come up. After each fight I would look up at the board and wait for my name to be called. Naruto went up against Kiba and won, Sakura fought Ino and that was a draw. After their fight I looked up at the board again and I saw my name come up and I was fighting Kankuro. I smiled and looked over at Kankuro and hollered, "Lets see who has the better puppet, eh Kankuro?" he glared at me and I jumped down into the arena. I was feeling pretty good about this fight. He jumped down after me, and I pulled out my puppet and began using it on him. Sasori told me that with this puppet I needed to strike first. "Hmm. Not bad." Kankuro said I shook my head and continued to fight him head on. Unfortunately he destroyed my puppet so; I had to resort to my chakra and kekkei genkei. About half way through that part of the fight he backs down. I know that in the anime and manga series he backs out at the final stage of the exams, and that is true. The proctor made him continue fighting against me and it wasn't a draw it was just that we both won that fight. Somehow or another. All I know is that the Kazekage let us both go on to the next stage of the exams. I went back over to my team and Naruto asked me how I was controlling the sand around me and I said, "It's my Kekkei Genkei. It's something that only I can do. Well, the way I do it that is." Sakura just looked at me and we watched the rest of the fights. The one that caught my eye was the match between Gaara and Lee. I actually cheered Lee on. Lee lost his battle and I ran over to him and I looked at his sensei and said, "He's alive, but barely. He needs to be treated immediately. I can help, I know some Medical Jutsu. Not a lot but enough to help with the broken bones and internal bleeding." He looked at me and said, "Do what you must, but please save him." I nodded and I went with the other medics and when I got in there they tried to throw me out and I said, "I know how to help him better than you. I know Medical Ninjutsu." They then let me get to working on Lee. I started with checking all his organs checking to make sure they weren't too badly damaged. His ribs were crushed, lungs almost collapsed, both legs broken into pieces, and ankle was shattered. It was almost beyond repair, but I was able to do what I could to make sure he was able to live and breathe on his own, but without Lady Tsunade here it's not much. "Alright, you can come in now!" I hollered at the other medics to come in and take Lee away to the hospital where they can do more than what I could. I walked back into the arena and one of the proctors came to me and said, "Your match between Kankuro and you hasn't been counted. He just had his match, and you're up next." I nodded and said, "Okay." I walked towards the opposite side of where my team was and saw that I was facing Gaara. "Hey, he just had his match! What if I win, and he loses?" I asked and they said, "Then you both will move on to the next round." They paused and continued, "If you lose then you will not move onto the next round." I sighed and said, "Well Gaara here's the battle you wanted." I took a deep breath and activated my sharingan and then had a little chat with Kylii. She then lent some of her chakra and my eyes then were the sharingan, but also the pupils were now slitted. "I knew you had _something_ in _you_." He smiled and let his sand loose. I focused on his sand and used it against him without moving my limbs at all. He glared at me and tried to move his sand again, but I held it in place. On his last try I took the sand and pulled it to me and once it got to me I looked him dead in the eyes with no emotion on my face and I threw the sand back at him breaking his armor. I then focused my kekkei genkei on all the sand that was around him and in his gourd and pulled it all to me and created my own armor. I then began to use my sharingan to predict his moves. In the end I won my match with little amount of damage done to me. I can't say that Gaara was all too happy about the way that I used his sand against him and bent it to my will. "Niala Kurosaki will go on to the final round of the Chunin Exams." The proctor then paused and said, "As will Gaara of the Sand." I walked past him and he grabbed my arm, out of breath and asked, "How did you do that to my sand?" I smiled and said, "Sand is an element and that is one of my kekkei genkei's." and I continued walking back to my team. Naruto came up to me and said, "That was cool, Niala. Especially after what he did to Lee." He then gave me a hug and I had that same feeling I had when we went on that C ranked mission. I pushed him away and gave him my thanks and left to go home. I went to my apartment and grabbed me a set of clothes that I could change into after I go to the baths and clean up. I walked to the baths and started to get undressed and put my clothes into one of the cubbies. I then stepped into the bath and sat there for at least over thirty minutes, well at least until people started to arrive. I then walked back into the changing room and dried off and put my clothes on. I had chosen an all black shirt, black pants, and a pair of calf high boots and went and got me some ramen at Ichiraku's. "So, how have you been, Niala?" I sighed and said, "So far I've passed all of the tests that they've thrown at me. At the end of this week I will take the final test for the Chunin exams. After I eat here I'm going to go get some dangos. I knew someone who told me that if you eat something sweet before something big then you will do well." I was smiling at the end of my sentence. Ichihraku then said, "Whoa. I haven't seen you smile before. And I use to know someone who would say that. His name was Itachi Uchiha." He pauses and continues, "Yep, that was his name. He was a good kid, and even thought like a Leader. He might have been the next Hokage." I then hear a cough behind me and I see Sasuke, "So what are you two talking about?" I looked at him and said, "Nothing." I sighed and continued, "Aren't you suppose to be with Kakashi? He smiled a bit and said, "Were leaving in the morning." He paused and said, "You want to tag along?" I shook my head and said, "No, I'm tagging along with Jiraiya." He looked at me questioningly and I said, "There is something that he can teach that Kakashi can't." he nodded and said, "Well, I wish you could come along." He sighed and left. I went back to my ramen and was quiet for a full minute when a man with long white hair that was sitting next to me says, "So, you're training with me are you now?" he was smiling at me and I said, "I only said that to him because I knew what Kakashi was going to teach him." "And what would that be?" he asks "Chidori. A thousand singing birds as it is called." I replied. "Ah, you now of it then. How about Rasengan?" he asks and I shook my head. He smiled and said, "I will teach it to you then. But only after the Chunin exams." He looked at me all seriously and I nodded rapidly. I felt like I could trust this man. "Wait, you're Jiraiya!" I exclaimed and he nodded. "Not a word to Naruto, though." "Okay. I promise." I said hurriedly. He chuckled and I said, "I hate to leave, but I really must go and train." He nodded and raised his cup of tea to me. I paid the old man for the ramen and left. I ran after Sasuke and caught with him and Kakashi. "I thought you were training with someone else?" he asked questioningly and I said, "He told me not until after the exams." Kakashi looked at me questioningly and I just gave him a look. He shrugged his shoulders and I asked, "So, what are you teaching Sasuke?" he smiled and said, "Just wait until were out of Konoha, but still in the Land of Fire." I sighed.

 **Chapter 6**

When we finally got to where he was going to teach Sasuke he looked at me and asked, "Who was Sasuke talking about?" I looked down and then in his eyes and said, "Jiraiya." "Hmmm. One of the legendary Sanin. I wonder what he will teach you?" he thought out loud. He then went to telling Sasuke about Chidori and that he was also going to teach me how to use it as well. "It should be fairly easy for you Niala. With your kekkei genkei and all." I nodded and he began to show us the hand signs and after he showed us how it works he turned to us and said, "Now, it's your turn. Niala why don't you go first?" I nodded and I repeated the hand signs, but it didn't work. I tried it again and still nothing. I thought for a minute and asked, "With my kekkei genkei could I possibly _not_ use hand signs?" he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Give it a try." I nodded and took a deep breath and sighed. I put my hand in position and out came the sound of the Chidori. I then followed what he did and I was able to do three chidori's even with my kekkei genkei. "Well, your limit is three. Not too bad. Alright Sasuke, your turn." Sasuke used the hand signs and he was able to do two chidori's. "your limit is two." We spent the rest of the week training with the Chidori and how to better control our curse marks. We ended up arriving late and almost got disqualified. Sasuke was up first in his round. He was matched up against Gaara. "Be careful. Watch him closely." I warned and he nodded in understanding, but before his fight he looks at Naruto and me and says, "Naruto you're one of the ones I want to fight the most." "Who's the other?" Naruto asks and he looks at me and says, "Niala. Also known as Hael Uchiha. Little sister, I really want to fight you." I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back to where he was, before he jumped down to protest to the proctor about Sasuke. We saw the whole thing; we just kept our selves hidden to make a "grand entrance" as Kakashi put it. I was waiting for my fight I felt this weird feeling, like something big is about to happen. "Hey, Naruto I'll be right back. Tell me what happens and who wins. Okay?" Naruto nodded his head without looking at me and I turned around and began walking away. I found Kakashi and Guy and said, "Kakashi sensei, Guy sensei I need to talk to you two." They looked at me and I knew I had they're full attention so; I continued "I have a bad feeling. I also feel the presence of Orochimaru as well. I'm going to go check on the Kage's and see how they're keeping up." Kakashi grabbed my arm and said, "Only Jonin and Anbu are aloud up there." I sighed and lifted up the sleeve on my left arm and showed him the Anbu mark. Truth be told I forged that mark, so it'll wash off when I take a shower. He sighed and said, "Go ahead." But he thought to me and said, " _That forgery is pretty good._ " I smiled and left. I found my way up to where the Kage's were just as the Kage from the Sand revealed himself to be Orochimaru. I then used my sharingan and went attacked Orochimaru. "Stay away from Lord third!" I screamed, I missed and he threw me out of the booth where the Hokage was. I landed on my face using my arms to break my fall, I screamed out in pain and sat up. I felt around to see if I had broken any bones. I sighed when I found out that I had none broken. I got on my feet and saw that everyone was out cold sleeping except Guy and Kakashi. They were waking Sakura, and Naruto up. I jumped up there and said, "Orochimaru has the Hokage trapped inside this red square box thing." "I need you four to go after Sasuke and Gaara. I'm sending you, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru to go get them. I'll also be sending Pakun along to." I nodded and I looked over at Shikamaru and I looked at Pakun and said, "I'll be nice to you and complement you for about thirty minutes if you bite him awake." Pakun walked over to Shikamaru and bit him. Shikamaru woke up and screamed, "Ow!" "All right sleeping beauty let's go." I was out the, newly made door before the other three. Shikamaru ended up getting caught by a sound ninja. Naruto, Sakura, and I went on ahead to catch up to Sasuke and Gaara. By the time we got there Sasuke's curse mark was acting up and he was running out of chakra. Sakura then went up against him, only to be pinned to a tree, Naruto ended up facing Gaara. He then summoned Chief Toad, and then changed Chief Toad's look to where he was a nine tailed Fox. Gaara had fallen asleep and let Shukaku come out, about that time is when I interfered and let Kylii out. " _ **Naruto let me face One Tails."**_ She said and Naruto sat back on top of Chief Toad's head. " _ **Well, if it isn't Ten Tails. It's been a long time.**_ " " _ **It seems it has, Ichibi.**_ " She then charged at Shukaku and knocked him off his feet and then she hollered, " _ **Now Naruto!**_ " and then our one time alliance was over and I passed out from exhaustion and not being use to using do much power. I woke up in the hospital next to Sasuke. I looked over and saw Sakura sleeping by the window next to his bed. I sighed and at up in my bed and I got this searing headache that coursed through my entire brain. "Ah, Sh." I said and Sakura woke up and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded "Just a bad headache." I looked around and saw my clothes folded off to the side and I grabbed them and went to the bathroom to change. I walked out of the bathroom and Sakura was gone. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was still sleeping and I walked out. I was walking down the hall when I saw Shikamaru in Naruto's room. "Hey, you two. What are you up to?" I asked. "About to go tease Choji with this basket of fruits by eating them in front of him." I smiled and asked, "Can I join?" they nodded and said, "Sure why not." At the same time. Naruto, Shikamaru and I were on our way to go see Choji when we came across Lee's room and saw Gaara in there with him. I looked at Gaara and then to Lee. I knew what he was thinking. "Shikamaru I want you to come in with us, but I want you to distract him while I'm on the outside. While I'm there I want you to capture him in your shadow possession jutsu." I looked over at Naruto and said, "I want you to distract him as well." Naruto nodded and we departed and I went onto the roof and climbed down onto the window sill quietly. I nodded at Shikamaru when he noticed me and trapped Gaara. I then stepped into the room quietly and went under the bed and crawled out from under Lee's bed and then palmed all of Gaara's chakra points. I know the Hyuga clan is known for that, but I did studying on the human body so, I know where to hit. He turned around and looked at me and glared. He then grabbed my throat and lifted me up off the ground and had me in the air choking me. I then looked him dead in the eyes with my Mangekyo Sharingan and said, "I've only practiced this, but let's see how well you can handle it." But before I could trap him in my genjutsu Guy walked in and stopped everything. "Lose the eyes." He told me. I did and my eyes went back to their usual blue color. I looked at Naruto and said, "You're not the only Jinchurikii in this town." And with that I walked out. I ended up walking towards the woods where I usually train and sat in the middle of the field. I sat there reflecting on the day's events and sighed. I stood up and went back to the hospital and sat in Naruto's room waiting for him to return. He walked in and looked at me bewildered and I said, "Get dressed. We have to go somewhere." He cocked his head "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's when you're done." And with that I walked out and headed to my apartment to pack some clothes. After that I went to Ichiraku's and saw Jiraiya sitting at one of the booths. "You ready?' he asks me and I nod and reply, "Just waiting on Kyubii. I mean Naruto." He looks at me and then says, "He's on his way now. Also, were going to go looking for Lady Tsunade." I turned my head quickly and said, "huh?" he laughed at me and laughed and nodded his head. About five minutes later Naruto shows up and looks at the man next to me and looked at me and asks, "Who's that?" "You don't remember him?" I asked and Naruto shook his head. "That is Jiraiya. He is one of the three legendary Sanin." He shook his head and I sighed and said, "Idiot! Pervy Sage?" "Oh! Sorry, I didn't remember, Pervy Sage." He replied scratching the back of his head nervously. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jiraiya and asked, "You ready?" he nodded and I looked over at Naruto and said, "Hope you packed enough Ramen to last you for a while." He looked at me quizzically and I said, "Were going on a trip for a little while."

 **Chapter 7**

It had been three months before we returned with Lady Tsunade and entered the village. In the mean time Naruto had mastered the Rasengan and fought Kabuto and won. He also won a bet with Lady Tsunade, he got her necklace as his prize. As soon as we entered Konoha I looked at Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, her assistant, and Naruto and said, "I'm sorry to leave you, but I have something I have to do." And with that I ran off in the direction of the Uchiha residence. When I got there I saw that Sasuke's baby picture was there in the midst of everything and saw Sasuke off to the side, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked and he said, "I have to go." I tilted my head and asked, "What do you mean?" he then went on to explain to me that he was going to seek out Orochimaru and get more power. I got into my defensive stance and said, "Like hell you are. I lost Itachi, mother, and father. I don't need to lose you too. You're the only family I have left." He just stood there and then looked me in the eyes and said, "If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you." He paused and said; "Besides it's not like you're my sister or anything." I took a step back and grabbed my chest, I was about to cry but I held it in and told myself, _You can cry later._ I sighed and said, "If I can't stop you then I must warn you." "Warn me about what?" I took a deep breath and said, "Orochimaru only wants you because your eyes are keener than Itachi's. He also wants you for your body. That is why he gave you that curse mark and if you can't control it then you will receive permanent damage from it or worse. Death." I walked away, when he just shrugged his shoulders, and went into town. On my way there I bumped into someone dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. I stopped and turned around to make sure I wasn't seeing things. My eyes grew wide when I realized that it was real. I followed them around town and eventually into the woods. I stayed up in the trees to make sure they didn't see me. "It's all clear we didn't get noticed, Pain." I paid very close attention to the two that had come into town and I noticed that one was Deidara, and the other one was known as Zetsu. I slowly turned around and began my way back to the town and went into the Hokage's office to tell the officials what I just saw when I opened the door no one was there. I was confused and so I walked out and went to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. "What's troubling you?" I looked to my left to see Jiraiya next to me. I shook my head and said, "Just saw an old friend of mine." I paid for my ramen and got up and left. "Hey, she didn't finish her ramen?" I hear Ichiraku say questioningly I just kept on walking when I got a strange feeling in my gut, and then I got that tingling feeling in my back. Someone's kekkei genkei has been activated. I ran towards the source and as I got closer I realized who it was by their chakra. "No." and I ran faster to the spot where I could stop him from what ever he was assigned to do. When I showed up I saw that Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were in battle with Itachi and Kisame. Just as Kisame was about to attack Kakashi, Guy showed up and kicked his sword. _No. Idiot that sword can slice through anything and everything._ I thought to myself and just as Kakashi was about to stand up Kisame got past Guy and went after Kakashi. This time I jumped in front of Kisame with my katana and stared at him through slitted eyes and said, "Don't lay a hand on my Sensei." "Kisame." Itachi said with a slight edge to his voice and Kisame lowered his sword and turned around and began to follow Itachi. I stood up straight and got the nerve to say this, "Yea, that's right Elder Brother. Tuck your tail under and return back to your little master." "Niala, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, and at that moment Itachi was in front of my face with his Mangeykyo Sharingan and I looked down and asked, "Lets see who can last longer. Mangeykyo versus Mangeykyo." And I revealed my own Mangeykyo Sharingan. "Unlike you, I won't falter Itachi. I have been using mine longer than you have." He then began to try to trap me in his Tsukiyomi and failed. "Awe, is that all you've got?" and then I trapped him in my Tsukiyomi and had him in there for a week before I let him go. "You are the weak one now, Big Brother." I said looking down at him. "I'll leave Sasuke for you to deal with. He's already got his second wheel now, ya know." I leaned down and said, "Leave, and don't ever come after Naruto again. If you do, I will kill you myself." I turned around and he grabbed my ankle and was making hand signs that I didn't recognize and then his body began to change and was replaced with the one known as Tobi. "Tobi?" he shook his head and said, "No child. I am Madara Uchiha." He then began to use hand signs again and slashed at my ankle leaving a mark.  
"That will appear when I am near you." And then he and Kisame disappeared. "Damn it. He tricked me." I growled and I looked behind me and I said, "Guy, get Kakashi to Tsunade, I'll carry Kurenai and Asuma to her as well." And with that I took off towards the hospital. When I got there I hollered, "I need Tsunade! Now!" and a bunch of medics came and said, "She's on her way now." I nodded and left. I went to the office and saw that Shikaku was there, Shikamaru's dad, and I said, "Let them know that I'm going after them. They'll know what I mean." And on that note I left Konoha towards the woods. "I told you she would come." I turned around to see Zetsu standing there with Pain, and Konan standing next to him. "Where are Itachi and Kisame?" I asked and then I hear someone come up behind me and I moved just in time to see Harusame in the place where I was just at. "I am right here. I think it's time that I got even with you." He slashed at me again and I moved out of the way. "I forgot just how fast you are with that sword of yours." I said trying to get myself enough time to be able to use my Kekkei Genkei. "Let's see just how fast you really are." And I shot up into a tree and began to charge my chakra. I then pulled out my katana and began to make hand signs for Chidori. I let it reach my katana and began to charge at Kisame at my top speed. I managed to slice through the side of his robe and made him bleed a little. It was a clean cut, because he didn't start to bleed until a full second passed. "apparently not fast enough."


End file.
